solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Гомеопатия
thumb|Гомеопатический препарат из [[ядовитого растения Сумах]] Гомеопа́тия (от — подобный и — болезнь) — вид альтернативной медицины, предполагающий использование сильно разведённых препаратов, }} которые, предположительно, вызывают у здоровых людей симптомы, подобные симптомам болезни пациента. Концепция лечения по псевдонаучному принципу «подобное подобным» ( ) противопоставляется гомеопатами принципам рациональной фармакотерапии. Основоположник и автор термина — немецкий врач Христиан Фридрих Самуэль Ганеман ( ; 1755—1843). Научное сообщество расценивает гомеопатию как мошенничество, }} Гомеопатия в первый период деятельности Ганемана представляет собой плод заблуждений, свойственных всем медицинским системам того времени… Гомеопатия во второй период деятельности Ганемана — заблуждения плюс мистика плюс фантастика плюс бредовые представления больной психики. Современная гомеотерапия — знахарство плюс шарлатанство. ( ) ссылаясь на отсутствие научных основ этого метода лечения болезней. Теоретическое обоснование гомеопатического принципа не соответствует научным представлениям о функционировании здорового и больного организма, а осуществлённые клинические испытания гомеопатических препаратов не выявили различий между гомеопатическим лекарством и плацебо. Тривиальные вычисления показывают, что в препаратах с разведениями 12C и выше вероятность наличия хотя бы одной молекулы действующего вещества близка к нулю. Всемирная организация здравоохранения (ВОЗ) предостерегает от гомеопатического лечения инфекционных и любых других серьёзных заболеваний. Как отмечают эксперты организации, «использование гомеопатии не имеет доказательной базы, а в тех случаях, когда применяется в качестве альтернативы основному лечению, оно несёт реальную угрозу здоровью и жизни людей». Комитет по науке и технологии британского Парламента в феврале 2010 года издал 275-страничный документ о проверке доказательной базы гомеопатии. Согласно выводам Комитета, государственная медицинская страховка не должна покрывать гомеопатическое лечение, потому что «систематическая оценка и мета-анализ окончательно демонстрируют, что гомеопатические продукты работают не лучше плацебо». Комитет также указал Агентству по контролю за лекарствами и здравоохранением, что не стоит лицензировать гомеопатические препараты, поскольку это создаёт у публики иллюзию, будто ей предлагают действительно актуальные лекарственные средства. Среди выводов документа содержатся также оценки базовых принципов гомеопатии. Согласно этим выводам, принцип «лечения подобного подобным» не имеет теоретического основания и не способен обеспечить обоснованный режим терапевтического применения гомеопатических продуктов, а идея о том, что при сверхсильном разведении сохраняются следы растворённых веществ, с научной точки зрения несостоятельна. Гомеопатические разведения и концентрации [[Файл:LedumPalustre15CH.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Гомеопатический препарат с разведением «'15C'». При таком разведении препарат не содержит ни одной молекулы исходного вещества.]] Процесс разбавления, уменьшения концентрации исходного вещества в гомеопатии именуется «потенцированием» или «динамизацией». Такое название подчёркивает, что согласно вере Ганемана разведение, сопровождающееся встряхиванием (или растиранием для нерастворимых веществ, таких, как кварц или раковины устриц) активирует «витальную энергию» разводимого вещества и усиливает («потенцирует») его целебные свойства. В гомеопатии применяются «десятичные» (1:10) и «сотенные» (1:100) разведения, обозначаемые римской цифрой X (или буквой D) и римской цифрой C, соответственно. Эти разведения повторяются многократно, число повторений при этом обозначается цифрой перед символом разведения. Например, повторённое три раза десятичное разведение (1:1000) обозначается «3D», а повторённое двенадцать раз «сотенное» (1:1024) — «12С». Иногда применяют разведения 1:50000, обозначаемые «LM». Русский изобретатель Семён Николаевич Корсаков — не следует путать его со знаменитым психиатром С. С. Корсаковым — предложил для «сотенных» разведений выливать исходный раствор из сосуда и вновь наполнять его нейтральным растворителем. Предполагается, что на стенках сосуда при этом остаётся приблизительно одна сотая от исходного объёма. Такие разведения обозначаются добавлением буквы «К», например, «12СК». Большинство препаратов сегодня представлены разведениями от 3X до 30X, но встречаются и большие разведения.Основы гомеопатической фармации: Учебник для студентов фармацевтических специальностей вузов / А. И. Тихонов, С. А. Тихонова, Т. Г. Ярных, В. А. Соболева и др.; Под ред. А. И. Тихонова.- Х.: Издательствово НФАУ; Золотые страницы, 2002.-574 с.: ил. Разведение 1 моля «чистого» препарата до концентрации 1 : 6,022 (по классификации гомеопатов 11,89С или 23,78D — округления степеней до сотых долей) будет содержать только одну молекулу исходного вещества. Таким образом, вероятность того, что 1 моль разведения 13C содержит хотя бы одну молекулу исходного вещества, равна 1 %, для 14С 0,01 % и т. д., вероятность того, что эта молекула содержится в одной дозе препарата, — соответственно, ещё меньше. Разведения с индексом 40С приблизительно соответствуют 1 молекуле на всю наблюдаемую Вселенную, а с индексом 200С (Анаферон, Оциллококцинум) 1 молекуле на, соответственно, 10320 Вселенных. Практически можно считать, что разведения с «гомеопатическим индексом» 12С и выше не могут оказывать никакого физического влияния, однако некоторые гомеопаты считают, что действие препарата при высоких разведениях даже усиливается, объясняя это тем, что «вода обладает памятью», осуществляющей передачу биологической информации. Проблему составляет также то, что при больших разведениях количество примесей в гомеопатическом лекарстве неизбежно окажется больше, чем действующего вещества. Это связано с тем, что: * в веществе, на котором готовят разведения (вода, сахар), всегда есть примеси; * водные растворы выщелачивают стекло пробирки, а сахар при перетирании захватывает частички ступки, и сам претерпевает химические превращения; * во время любого разведения в раствор могут попадать частички пыли, состав которых практически непредсказуем * никак не объясняется механизм «забывания» водой информации, содержащейся в ней до гомеопатических манипуляций Таким образом, даже если допустить наличие у вещества памяти, не понятно, почему вещество должно помнить именно то, что в него добавили на первых стадиях изготовления препарата. Частицы загрязнений, очевидно, должны оказывать большее влияние на гипотетическую структуру воды или сахара, чем то вещество, от которого не осталось ни одной молекулы. Так же, гипотеза «памяти воды» никак не объясняет механизм передачи «памяти» сахару и прочим балластным веществам, из которых состоят гомеопатические таблетки. История гомеопатии Истоки гомеопатии и основные идеи Ганемана Терапевтические идеи Ганемана могут быть сведены к трем основным принципам: # Для достижения стойкого исцеления следует назначать лекарства, симптомы действия которых на здоровых испытателей подобны симптомам болезни пациента («подобное лечится подобным»). Испытания чистого действия лекарственных средств на здоровых испытателях (прувинги) должны проводиться с соблюдением ряда строгих условий, а их результаты фиксироваться определенным образом (Принцип чистого лекарствоведения). Механизм действия гомеопатического лечения заключается в том, что действие лекарства является своего рода лекарственной болезнью, которая в сущности является ответной реакцией организма на непривычный раздражитель, поэтому в случае подобия лекарственной и натуральной болезни эта ответная реакция организма преодолевает не только лекарственную болезнь, но и ту естественную болезнь, по поводу которой было назначено лекарство (Закон подобия натурального и лекарственного патогенезов). # Для того чтобы лекарственная болезнь не подрывала ослабленные силы больного, а ответная реакция организма носила предсказуемый характер следует назначать минимальную дозу специальным образом разведенного и динамизированного лекарства, подобранного в соответствии с законом подобия (Similia minimus). Принципы Геринга В XIX веке ученик Ганемана Константин Геринг, обобщив изложенные в трудах учителя закономерности и, возможно, собственные наблюдения, сформулировал критерии, на основании которых, как считают гомеопаты, с высокой достоверностью можно судить о правильности лечебных мероприятий. В гомеопатической литературе они стали известны как принципы (или законы) Геринга. Согласно этим принципам в процессе выздоровления патологические очаги болезни и соответствующая им симптоматика должны смещаться''Кёлер Г.'' Гомеопатия: Пер. с нем. — 2-е изд., переработанное и дополненное. — М.: Медицина, 2000. — 608 с.: ил.: # от жизненно более важных органов и систем к менее важным; # от более глубоких органов к более поверхностно расположенным; # от верхних частей человеческого тела к нижним; # от более свежих к более старым (принцип «обратного кино») Реперториум Кента В конце XIX века развил философию гомеопатии в книгах «Лекции по философии гомеопатии» и «Лекции по гомеопатической медицине». Кент также составил справочник симптомов «Реперториум», в который вошли 64000 симптомов, с указанием степени выраженности каждого симптома для отдельных гомеопатических препаратов. «Реперториум» предназначался для подбора препаратов в зависимости от симптомов болезни у пациента. История гомеопатии в России thumb|250px|Гомеопатия, взирающая на ужасы Аллопатии. [[Бейдеман, Александр Егорович|А. Е. Бейдеман, 1857]] Одними из первых врачей-гомеопатов в Российской империи были Шеринг ( ) в Санкт-Петербурге, Штегеман ( , ? — 1835) в Лифляндии и Бижель ( , 1769 — ?) в ПольшеKotok, A. 1.2.1 Homeopathy in Russia: its first steps // The history of homeopathy in the Russian Empire until World War I, as compared with other European countries and the USA: similarities and discrepancies / Онлайн-версия PhD тезиса Боянус К. К.. История гомеопатии в России. — М.: Типография В. В. Давыдова, 1882.. Шеринг узнал о гомеопатии от доктора Адама, который познакомился с Ганеманом в 1823 году и на следующий год приехал в Петербург из Германии. Бижель, будучи лейб-медиком при дворе великого князя Константина Павловича, в 1822 году посетил Дрезден и там был свидетелем жарких дискуссий между сторонниками и противниками Ганемана. Приобретя и изучив «Органон», он стал использовать гомеопатию в своей повседневной практике. В 1825—1847 годах Бижель написал ряд трудов, за один из которых — «Экзамен теории и практики по методу лечения доктора Ганемана» (Лион, 1832)Боянус пишет, что труд Бижеля «''Examen théoretique et pratique de la méthode curative du D-r Hahnemann''» был опубликован в 1827 году. См. «История гомеопатии в России» — был награждён орденом почётного Легиона. Первые попытки внедрения гомеопатии в систему государственной медицины были предприняты в 1831 году графом Н. С. Мордвиновым, после того как тот узнал о случаях успешного применения гомеопатии при лечении холеры''Kotok, A.'' 1.2.2 The Cholera years // The history of homeopathy in the Russian Empire until World War I… — Русская версия. Стараниями Н. С. Мордвинова и других сторонников нового метода из числа дворянской верхушки, в 1833 году в России, при запрещении гомеопатии в правительственных и общественных больницах, частная гомеопатическая практика была официально разрешена и были учреждены первые специальные гомеопатические аптеки. С этого момента началось стремительное развитие российской гомеопатии: в короткие сроки подготавливаются переводы важнейших трудов по гомеопатии, в Санкт-Петербурге организуется издание ежемесячного журнала «Гомеопатическое лечение», появляются первые гомеопатические аптеки. К 1868 году профессия врача-гомеопата в России достигает значительной автономии в связи с учреждением Общества врачей, занимающихся гомеопатическим лечением. Для классической русской литературы характерно представление о гомеопатии как о методе, который практикуют как врачи, так и энтузиасты, чаще всего дворянского происхождения. В романе «Отцы и дети», Николай Кирсанов, герой Тургенева, заказав в столице гомеопатическую аптечку, перевозит её в поместье. Интерес к методу испытывает и его оппонент Евгений Базаров, который ставил гомеопатию в один ряд с ботаникой[ }|значимость факта?}}] |Категория:Википедия:Статьи, требующие конкретизации}}}}. В «Войне и мире» Льва Толстого лечение гомеопатией дворянского быта. После революции Неоднозначно оценивал гомеопатию А. В. Луначарский, который «отнял у гомеопатов Центральный дом в Ленинграде и отдал его рентгенологам»[[Луначарский, Анатолий Васильевич|''Луначарский А. В.]] «Вестник Коммунистической академии», 1930, № 37/38, стр. 40—80. На основании фактов грубейшего нарушения порядка обследования и лечения больных врачами-гомеопатами Н. М. Вавиловой и А. Ф. Александровым, отмеченных Министерством здравоохранения СССРПриказ Министра здравоохранения СССР № 213 от 20 марта 1968 г. в 1968 году, министр здравоохранения СССР Б. Петровский издал приказ, запрещающий преподавать гомеопатию, издавать гомеопатическую литературу, использовать ряд гомеопатических препаратов; согласно приказу были отменены все ранее изданные документы, регламентирующие работу врачей-гомеопатов, работу гомеопатических учреждений и применение в медицинской практике гомеопатических средствПриказ Министра здравоохранения СССР № 610 от 7 августа 1968 г. «Об усилении контроля за работой и регламентацией дальнейшей деятельности врачей-гомеопатов и применением в лечебной практике гомеопатических лекарственных средств». Гомеопатические школы Классическая гомеопатия Основная масса гомеопатов отрицает возможность промышленного производства гомеопатических препаратов и нередко предпочитают самостоятельно готовить лекарства. В некоторых случаях они прибегают к услугам гомеопатических аптек, в которых препараты готовят по рецепту врача. Гомеопатия сверхвысоких разведений Существует ряд школ, предполагающих, что сверхвысокие разведения 200С и др. могут оказывать чрезвычайно сильное действие. Некоторые производители препаратов также используют сверхвысокие, «нематериальные» разведения, но уже без акцента на сверхэффективность. Фито-гомеопатия Некоторые фирмы рассматривают гомеопатию как вариант фитотерапии. В их препаратах сочетаются относительно высокие концентрации отдельных ингредиентов с гомеопатическими разведениями других веществ. Гомотоксикология Одной из фирм, использующих концепцию гомотоксикологии, является фирма «Хель». В их препаратах существенное место занимают субстанции, полученные из инфицированных органов, выделений… в какой-то мере такой подход напоминает методики вакцинации. Безопасность гомеопатического метода Гомеопатические препараты не содержат значимых количеств какого-либо действующего вещества, а представляют собой, в основном, нейтральные воду, этанол или сахар. В соответствии с числом Авогадро, гомеопатические средства могут не содержать ни одной молекулы действующего начала, остается только растворитель — спирт или вода (иногда ею импрегнируют сахар)Lancet. 2009 Nov 7;374(9701):1578-80. Epub 2009 Aug 10. Homoeopathy: not a matter for drug-regulatory authorities. Garattini S, Bertelé V.. Таким образом, безопасность гомеопатических лекарств для организма человека многим представляется очевидной и не требующей дополнительной проверки. Тем не менее, безопасность применения гомеопатических препаратов никогда не подвергалась систематической научной проверке. Вопрос о безопасности гомеопатического метода в целом не сводится только лишь к свойствам самих препаратов. Потенциальный вред гомеопатического лечения возможен в тех случаях, когда пациент отказывается от эффективной медицинской помощи в пользу гомеопатического лечения, потенциально увеличивая риск развития нежелательных исходов заболевания, которые в противном случае могли бы быть предотвращены с помощью своевременного традиционного медицинского вмешательства. Если принять точку зрения современных врачей-гомеопатов о том, что гомеопатические средства «фокусируют» иммунную систему на выведении заданных патогенов или усилении функции заданных органов, то возникают следующие вопросы: # если лечение выбрано правильно, то насколько можно ожидать, что иммунная система не «разучится» распознавать токсины и прочие вредные воздействия после такого лечения и больной не будет требовать всё более сильные дозы (менее многократные разведения); # если лечение выбрано неправильно, чем обернётся для больного такой «обман» его иммунной системы, по сути отвлечение и растрата критических ресурсов организма в критический момент. Гомеопатия и медицина Некоторые современные гомеопаты по-прежнему считают общепринятую, «ортодоксальную» медицину аллопатией, хотя это утверждение спорно, так как на самом деле можно сказать, что современная медицина в какой-то степени включила в себя элементы обеих средневековых концепций. Например, идея вакцинации похожа на принцип «подобия». В то же время, многие гомеопаты не считают, что вакцинация близка к гомеопатии, полагая её весьма опасной процедурой, отдалённые последствия которой вызывают многие серьёзные заболевания . Научная же медицина развивается по пути выяснения и устранений причин заболевания и отходит от философских рецептов «лечить подобным» или «лечить противоположным» в сторону доказательной медицины. Практика законодательного регулирования Законодательства разных стран по-разному регулирует использование гомеопатического метода. В России регламентируется следующими нормативными актами: * Приказ № 335 Минздрав РФ от 29.11.95. «Об использовании метода гомеопатии в практическом здравоохранении»См. Место гомеопатии в системе медицинской помощи: история и современность Роль гомеопатического метода терапии существенно изменялась. После разработки и некоторой модификации Ганеманом идейных принципов метода, он приобрёл большую популярность, прежде всего благодаря невысокой стоимости гомеопатических лекарственных средств. Так как концепция гомеопатии, развитая впоследствии Ганеманом, зародилась в средневековой медицине, когда знаний о происхождении болезней (см. Этиология) было недостаточно, гомеопатия вобрала в себя элементы различных алхимических процедур и философских воззрений. В настоящее время, в общепринятой медицине большинства стран, концепция гомеопатии почти не используется (важные исключения — Индия, Пакистан и Мексика) , и является скорее комплементарной медициной. Несмотря на определённые практические успехи гомеопатии, она в настоящее время переживает серьёзный кризис. Это вызвано, во-первых, тем, что большинство рациональных элементов гомеопатии естественным образом стали частью современной медицины. Во-вторых, значительная часть результативных эффектов от применения методов гомеопатии (не признаваемых официальной медициной), может быть объяснена эффектом плацебо и неосознанным внушением со стороны обычно очень внимательного к пациенту врача-гомеопата. Не способствует развитию гомеопатии и постоянная «война» внутри идеологии — сторонники «высоких разведений» совершенно не находят общего языка с адептами низких и средних разведений; адепты «монотерапии» не согласны с возможностью приёма нескольких дополняющих средств («полипрагмазии»)Goldacre B. Benefits and risks of homoeopathy. Lancet. 2007 Nov 17;370(9600):1672-3.. Кроме того, идеологию гомеопатии взяли на вооружение и многочисленные шарлатаны от медицины, понимающие, что психотерапевтического эффекта от «гонимой», «оппозиционной» гомеопатии в сочетании с индивидуальным внушением часто вполне достаточно для излечения, или хотя бы для временной кажущейся компенсации множества проблем здоровья. Однако, у таких шарлатанов есть и «оправдание» — «ортодоксальный», но невнимательный врач нередко может нанести больше вреда больному — например, назначая неоправданную фармакотерапию малоисследованными модными лекарственными препаратами, или неоправданное оперативное вмешательство — чем шарлатан своим чисто психологическим эффектом «лечения». Известны случаи, когда совершенно «законные», фармакопейные лекарственные препараты были сняты с производства, или ограничены в использовании спустя десятки лет активного применения — из-за неверно определённого соотношения «польза-вред» при их разработке (белый мышьяк, кокаин, талидомид и т. д.). Современным средством для проверки всех утверждений ортодоксальной и классической, народной и нетрадиционной медицины является доказательная медицина. К сожалению, большое число существующих клинических испытаний по гомеопатическим препаратам проводятся не в соответствии с международными стандартами доказательной медицины. При этом чем менее доказательны исследования, тем выше вероятность подтверждения эффективности гомеопатического средства и наоборот — чем выверенней испытание, тем менее вероятно, что эффект превзойдет плацебо. Доказательная медицина и критика гомеопатии Положительные результаты клинических испытаний Сведения о многоцентровых плацебо-контролируемых исследованиях в области гомеопатии весьма ограничены, и требуют дополнительной проверки . При обсуждении положительных результатов испытаний гомеопатических препаратов некоторые исследователи обращают внимание на их эффективность в отношении животных, однако, в настоящее время нет сведений об исследованиях в области ветеринарной гомеопатии, удовлетворяющих требованиям доказательной медицины. Результаты подобных испытаний в ветеринарии спорны в том числе и потому, что эффект от применения действующих препаратов или плацебо на животных оценивают их владельцы. Управление контроля качества продуктов и лекарств (США) не одобрило применение гомеопатических препаратов в ветеринарной практике. Отрицательные результаты клинических испытаний Эффективность гомеопатии стали подвергать сомнению в последние годы в связи с получением результатов ряда обзоров и клинических исследований. На сайте Национального центра комплементарной и альтернативной медицины Национального института здоровья США можно прочесть, что «результаты отдельных контролируемых исследований по гомеопатии противоречивы… Трудно или невозможно привести доказательства эффективности гомеопатии при каком бы то ни было заболевании». Авторы мета-анализа, опубликованного 27 августа 2005 г. в журнале «The Lancet», сделали вывод о том, что клиническая польза приёма гомеопатических препаратов обусловлена эффектом плацебо . Группа исследователей из Швейцарии и Великобритании провела поиск в 19 электронных базах данных рандомизированных плацебо-контролируемых исследований применения гомеопатических препаратов, опубликованных с 1995 по 2003 г. Было выявлено 110 таких исследований, с которыми сопоставлено 110 испытаний аллопатических лекарственных средств из базы данных Кокрановского сотрудничестваКокрановское Сотрудничество, Кокрановское Сотрудничество (homepage), en:Cochrane Library, Cochrane Controlled Trials Register, отобранных согласно заболеваниям, при которых применялись препараты, и критериям оценки результатов лечения. В каждом из исследований, методологическое качество которых было тщательно оценено, в среднем участвовали 65 пациентов с различными патологиями: от ОРЗ до заболеваний хирургического профиля. Среди исследований гомеопатических препаратов только в 16 % случаев применялась классическая гомеопатия. Исследования в обеих группах были близки по методологическому качеству, при этом в 19 % исследований применения гомеопатических и 8 % — аллопатических препаратов качество было очень высоким. Результаты большинства из них были позитивными, причём эффект лечения был выше в менее крупных исследованиях, качество которых было ниже. Однако при анализе только крупных исследований высокого качества (с адекватными рандомизацией, маскированием и анализом результатов) не было выявлено существенных отличий между эффектами гомеопатических препаратов и плацебо (8 исследований), тогда как в исследованиях аллопатических препаратов (6 исследований) показан значительный эффектСм. журнал «Ланцет», The Lancet, Volume 366, Issue 9487, 27 August 2005-2 September 2005: • Pages 691—692, Homoeopathy and «the growth of truth», Jan P Vandenbrouckea • Pages 705—706, Critics slam draft WHO report on homoeopathy, Michael McCarthy • Pages 726—732, Are the clinical effects of homoeopathy placebo effects? Comparative study of placebo-controlled trials of homoeopathy and allopathy Aijing Shang, Karin Huwiler-Müntener, Linda Nartey, Peter Jüni, Stephan Dörig, Jonathan A. C. Sterne, Daniel Pewsner, Matthias Egger. Department of Social and Preventive Medicine, University of Berne, Berne, Switzerland. Разные мнения Существует точка зрения, согласно которой гомеопатия требует от пациента наличия обязательной веры в положительный исходСтатья «Гомеопатия» на сайте христианской миссии «Свет на Востоке». Профессор О. Прокоп, директор Института судебной медицины (ГДР), в 1971 году возникающее временное облегчение у пациента вследствие использования гомеопатических средств объяснял оккультным действиемСтатья «Медицинский оккультизм» на сайте Невросайт. Вопрос гомеопатии обсуждался на заседании Церковно-общественного совета по биомедицинской этике. Одним из критиков гомеопатии является председатель совета по государственной религиоведческой экспертизе при Минюсте РФ, заведующий кафедрой сектоведения ПСТГУ профессор Александр ДворкинГомеопатия — недоказанный метод. По мнению врача, священника больничного храма Новосибирской областной клинической больницы Евгения Самойлова, эффект от лечения телесных недугов с помощью гомеопатии основан на действии темных сил и самовнушении (плацебо), поэтому очевидна несовместимость православного вероисповедания и гомеопатии; механизмы фармакодинамики гомеопатических лекарственных веществ не изучены; широкое распространение оккультного лечения «гомеопатия» стало возможным по причине слабой информированности и мало-духовности общества; благословения православными священниками на занятия гомеопатией, возможно, являются их заблуждениемОккультная природа гомеопатии. Примечания Ссылки Ссылки по гомеопатии * Статьи и книги по истории, теории и практике гомеопатии * Книги по гомеопатии в библиотеке Lib.ru * Беллавите П., Ортолани Р., Понтаролло Ф., Питари Дж., Конфорти А. «Иммунология и гомеопатия». Лекция 5. Обоснование принципа подобия // Evidence-based Complementary and Alternative Medicine, 2007; 4:149-163. Оригинал статьи Критика гомеопатии * * Ben Goldacre. The end of homeopathy? (перевод) * «Антишарлатанский сайт: Гомеопатия — беспредельный обман» (Фраудкаталог) * Статья «Гомеопатия» на сайте христианской миссии «Свет на Востоке» * Статья «Медицинский оккультизм» на сайте Невросайт * «Антишарлатанский сайт: Гомеопатия» (Фраудкаталог) * James Randi explains homeopathy * Skeptical Guide to Homeopathic History, Theories, and Current Practices Другое * Гомеопатия в Великобритании претендует на академический статус * А. Водовозов. Гомеопатия: растворенная медицина // «Популярная механика» № 10, 2009. * Бурлакова Е. Б., Конрадов А. А., Мальцева Е. Л. Действие сверхмалых доз биологически активных веществ и низкоинтенсивных физических факторов//Химическая физика. 2003. Т. 22. № 2 * Э. Уитмонт. Психика и материя: Очерки по гомеопатии в свете психологии Юнга // Edward Whitmont, Psyche and Substance: Essays on Homeopathy in the Light of Jungian Psychology, 1982, North Atlantic Books (полный перевод книги) * * Vickers, A.J. and Smith, C. «Homoeopathic Oscillococcinum for Preventing and Treating Influenza and Influenza-Like Syndromes.» Cochrane Database of Systematic Reviews. 2002. (2):CD001957. * Lewith, G.T., Watkins, A.D., Hyland, M.E., Shaw, S., Broomfield, J.A., Dolan, G., and Holgate, S.T. «Use of Ultramolecular Potencies of Allergen To Treat Asthmatic People Allergic to House Dust Mite: Double Blind Randomised Controlled Clinical Trial.» British Medical Journal. 2002. 324(7336):520-4. * Oberbaum, M., Yaniv, I., Ben-Gal, Y., Stein, J., Ben-Zvi, N., Freedman, L. S., and Branski, D. «A Randomized, Controlled Clinical Trial of the Homeopathic Medication Traumeel S in the Treatment of Chemotherapy-Induced Stomatitis in Children Undergoing Stem Cell Transplantation.» Cancer. 2001. 92(3):684-90. * Taylor, M.A., Reilly, D., Llewellyn-Jones, R.H., McSharry, C., and Aitchison, T.C. «Randomised Controlled Trial of Homoeopathy versus Placebo in Perennial Allergic Rhinitis with Overview of Four Trial Series.» British Medical Journal. 2000. 321(7259):471-6. * Jacobs, J., Jimenez, L.M., Malthouse, S., Chapman, E., Crothers, D., Masuk, M., and Jonas, W.B. «Homeopathic Treatment of Acute Childhood Diarrhea: Results from a Clinical Trial in Nepal.» Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine. 2000. 6(2):131-9. * Weiser, M., Gegenheimer, L.H., and Klein, P. «A Randomized Equivalence Trial Comparing the Efficacy and Safety of Luffa comp.-Heel Nasal Spray with Cromolyn Sodium Spray in the Treatment of Seasonal Allergic Rhinitis.» Forschende Komplementдrmedizin. 1999. 6(3):142-8. * Rastogi, D.P., Singh, V.P., Singh, V., Dey, S.K., and Rao, K. «Homeopathy in HIV Infection: A Trial Report of Double-Blind Placebo Controlled Study.» British Homeopathic Journal. 1999. 88(2):49-57. * Vickers, A.J., Fisher, P., Smith, C., Wyllie, S.E., and Rees, R. «Homeopathic Arnica 30x Is Ineffective for Muscle Soreness After Long-Distance Running: A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial.» The Clinical Journal of Pain. 1998. 14(3):227-31. * Weiser, M., Strosser, W., and Klein, P. «Homeopathic vs Conventional Treatment of Vertigo: A Randomized Double-Blind Controlled Clinical Study.» Archives of Otolaryngology-Head & Neck Surgery. 1998. 124(8):879-85. *